


Shut up, Chin Boy.

by Sasscroft99



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4047118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasscroft99/pseuds/Sasscroft99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara meets The Doctor when he comes in late for a class, and since that day, their inseparable. Only problem is that they both wish for more than to remain just friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut up, Chin Boy.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Of Stars in Galaxies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143712) by [Xanisis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xanisis/pseuds/Xanisis). 



> Disclaimer: I do not own either The Doctor or Clara Oswald, they're both rightfully belong to the BBC, and Doctor Who. Only the plot is mine. I make no profit what so ever, this is only for fun.
> 
> Was inspired by another fic to do a College AU one shot of the dear Whouffle. This is, however, not the same, and I did not attempt to copy their lovely work. Enjoy.

It was another one of those days for Clara Oswald. The ‘waking up and deciding everything would most defiantly be dull’ kind of day. And with yesterday’s lecture notes scattered haphazardly across her room, books lying forgotten at the other side of her bed, and a screeching alarm clock just out of her reach, it was hardly a surprise. Mind foggy and movements sluggish, Clara groaned from underneath her bed covers, her feet kicking to free her person with as little effort as possible.  
Finally managing to get up, she resisted the impulse to hurl the still beeping alarm clock at the wall; instead, with an irritated sigh she switched it off and made her way to the bathroom to begin the morning routine.  
After managing to wake up enough to get ready and shove the needed books into a bag, Clara make her way out of her dorm and to her first class, regretting that she did not have the time to grab some coffee.

She was quite right of course. Slumped on her chair, head supported by her hand, and barely able to keep her eyes open, she was right - the day was turning out terribly dull. Clara was looking out of the window, half way to falling asleep, when the door burst open and a frantic looking boy walked in, face slightly apologetic, and at the very best, seeming out of place. Smiling lightly, he muttered an apology to the lecturer, who pursed his lips and told the boy to sit down, clearly assuming him to be some sort of a troublemaker. Only to Clara, who was watching him quite intently, he did not seem so. His smile was sweet, childish in its excitement, and she was not sure what it was about him, but she liked the energy that he gave off, even if it was far too early for it, first thing in the morning.  
The boy looked around, trying to find a seat, and when his eyes met hers, he smiled kindly and walked over, taking the free seat next to her, as if they were friends, or acquaintances. Clara gave him a soft smile back, caught by the enthusiasm he radiated. She then turned her head back to the front of the room, attempting to refocus.  
At the end of the lecture, Clara packed her books back into her bag and got up; turning her head to find the boy had disappeared. Feeling slightly disappointed, she followed the rest of the class out of the door, deciding to go grab a coffee, only to find the boy standing outside the classroom, smiling at her as if she was the only person he wanted to see at the moment.  
“Hello.” He greeted her, arm outstretched.  
“Oh, hi.” She took his hand, feeling the warmth in his grip.  
“I was going to get some tea, want to join me? You look like you need some coffee.” He asked, releasing her hand slowly.  
Clara tilted her head, biting her lip, “I look that terrible, huh?”  
The boy looked startled and sheepish, eyes widening slightly, “Oh no. No, no, I mean-“  
She couldn’t help but burst out laughing at his expression, and was met with a confused look as she smiled warmly up at him, “I was only joking, calm down. Coffee sounds nice, thanks.”  
“Oh, good. And my name is John Smith, by the way, though most people call me The Doctor.”  
“The Doctor?”  
“Yes.” He confirmed, grinning.  
“Well alright, Doctor,” Clara smiled teasingly, “it’s nice to meet you. My name is Clara Oswald.”  
They made their way to a cafe on campus, talking all the while, and Clara was surprised at how awake and alive she suddenly felt. 

*

It had been a month since Clara met the Doctor, and she would be lying if she denied that she really enjoyed his company. He was vibrant and lively, his smiles were contagious, and he always looked pleased to see her. His movements were always frantic and all over the place when he spoke of something he was passionate about, and his eyes lit up beautifully.  
She had come to the habit of calling him Chin boy, since his chin was strangely large; however, be that as it may, it suited him. Everything about him worked, in a weird way, and complemented him. His floppy hair and pretty much non-existent eyebrows, the way he spoke and walked, and when he insisted on dancing.  
She would be lying if she denied that her heart began to flutter when he was around, that she fell asleep with him on her mind, and had no trouble waking up when she knew it would mean seeing him again. Her mind would trail off to think of him, and she found that she did not mind. He had quickly grown to become her best friend, and it was only in her mind, at night when she could not distract herself, that she allowed herself to wish for something more.  
She wished she could spend every minute in his company, to breathe in his child-like joy and hear him explain everything he knew about the universe. Clara always felt both bigger and smaller when she was around him. Like she was part of something infinite, never ending –  
“The world is like a clock, Clara, it’s always turning. Always. If you feel like nothing is reliable anymore, think of the world, because it will always go on, no matter what, and drag you with it.”  
But it hardly mattered to her if she was a small dot compared to a grander scheme, because with him it didn’t feel like that. With him she did not feel alone, she felt like she could conquer anything. He was her Doctor, and she was his Impossible Girl, and nothing could possibly stand in their way.

*

The Doctor told her he had a surprise for her. And even though Clara felt slightly worried, since it was the Doctor after all, she could not help but feel giddy at the idea.  
Clara got ready in a hurry, fishing out the nearest clothes she could find that looked nice, quickly grabbing an apple on her way before rushing out of the door, making her way to their usual spot, leaning on the wall and munching on the apple as she waited impatiently for the Doctor to show up.  
Eventually, the Doctor turned up, humming as he walked towards her. Clara pouted at him when he was close enough, in pretense of being upset.  
The Doctor frowned in concern, “What’s the matter?”  
“It took you long enough.”  
The Doctor looked a little sheepish and scratched the back of his neck, “Sorry. I er, overslept.”  
Clara rolled her eyes before grinning at the Doctor, “So, what was it you wanted to show me?”  
The Doctor’s eyes twinkled in amusement, “Ah, telling you would ruin the surprise, and that would not be fair.”  
Clara began to pout once more, but a second later, she was far too busy trying to keep up with the Doctor as he grabbed her hand and started running across the Campus grounds, all the while attempting to still her racing heart, which had much less to do with the sudden exercise and more with the feeling of their entwined hands.

It took a whole lot of running, some climbing, and a fair amount of time, but eventually, the Doctor and Clara ended up at the roof of one of the college buildings. The Doctor was looking at Clara expectantly.  
Clara chuckled slightly, tilting her head, “You brought me to the top of the science department building?”  
“Well yes” The Doctor took her hand again and dragged her to the edge of the building, secured to metal railings, “Look-”  
Clara, hands on the railing, stared straight ahead, at buildings and trees and people, all scattered around below them, seemingly smaller than they usually would be, and just above, only touched by the tip of the tree tops, the endless expense of sky, fading blue - signalling the afternoon.  
Clara’s eyes widened in wonder, not able to take her eyes off of the beauty surrounding her, feeling more in control and content than ever before, watching her part of the world from above.  
The doctor was not looking at the view however, he was staring at Clara. How her hair blew delicately in the wind, her eyes full of awe and admiration. She looked utterly beautiful, and as usual, it took his breath away. He slowly lifted his hand and placed it on top of hers, feeling that perhaps it was time to try – even as his heart faltered with anxiety.  
Clara turned her head towards him, a questioning and slightly faraway look in her eyes.  
“Doctor?”  
“I-” he removed his hand quickly, confidence failing.  
Clara turned towards him, giving him her full attention, and took his hand in hers again, reassuringly. “What’s that matter?”  
The Doctor frowned slightly, looking at their hands, “I don’t know how to do this. I’ve never done this. There’s never been anyone else.”  
“What are you talking about?”  
The Doctor looked back up at her, looking troubled, “You’re wonderful, Clara. You’re my Impossible Girl, you’re magnificent, beautiful. I, well, you matter to me. And... it is alright if you say no, it is understandable and I will not be angry, I would understand, I was just-”  
“Yes.” Clara said, cutting him off.  
“What?” The Doctor asked, looking bewildered.  
“Yes.” Clara repeated, a wide grin forming on her face. However the Doctor would not relent, still looking confused.  
“But... I did not explain my question and-”  
“Shut up Chin Boy.” Clara chuckled, eyes playful and yet full of emotion, and she moved closer to him, staring up at him with her wide eyes.  
And slowly, she closed the gap between their lips, circling her arms around his neck. And the Doctor, for once, relaxed, and did not question, instead pulling his Impossible Girl closer, letting himself drown in the smell of her, the feel of her - in the sighs that escaped her mouth.


End file.
